


In Which Lucifer is a Moron

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Houses of the Holy [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has not had an easy life, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Multi, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: It's in the moments after a private moment together, when the wrong thing is said, and it all falls apart.Kinktober day 8 - Prostitution





	In Which Lucifer is a Moron

**Author's Note:**

> This one needs a warning for mentions of past underage prostitution. This one isnt so much porny as it is plotty, so it can probably be skipped if it's not your thing.

Dean had been laying in bed with Lucifer, enjoying the afterglow of an evening well spent, when it happened.

He didn’t know what had caused Lucifer’s mind to drift to the places where it had, but it was more than enough to cause him discomfort.

It didn’t even make sense why. It had just been a simple statement of fact, nothing accusatory, or anything that sounded as if it was something to blame him for, but it didn’t fail to make him feel the same shame now that it had all those years ago.

“I know you told us that you’d never been in a relationship with anyone who was male, or male presenting, but you’ve taken to it well.”

That was all that had been said. And yet it was enough to throw him back to all the shame and regret from that first day, when he’d had no other choice but to do what he did.

He stiffened, he knew he did. He knew it from how Lucifer shifted, trying to get a better view of his face. He knew it from the way that Lucifer tried to keep him from moving away, but he just  _ couldn’t look at him _ , and if he didn’t move, he was going to panic.

He could hear Lucifer, hear him trying to ask if he was ok, if he needed him to get someone else, but he just laid there, trying to keep from becoming lost in the shame that was on the verge of overwhelming him.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to push down the memories, to try and forget again, if only for a moment, until he was better prepared to deal with them.

After what seemed like an eternity, he was able to breathe easier, and dared to open his eyes.

Somehow, without his noticing, Lucifer had managed to wrap him in a soft blanket that was strangely heavy, yet soothing. Michael was in front of him, and he could see Raphael’s wing, indicating that he was somewhere nearby as well.

Michael was smiling softly, just far enough away that they weren’t touching. “Hey there, Sweetheart,” he spoke quietly, his voice relaxing to Dean. “Are you back with us?”

Dean smiled hesitantly, before shrugging softly, pulling the blanket tighter around himself as he did so. “Yeah. What happened?”

There was a sigh from someone, before Raphael began to talk. “That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Lucifer said that you started to panic, and he didn’t know why. Do you think that you could try and tell us why?”

Dean lost his smile, and he tried to hide from sight under the blanket. “I know what happened,” he mumbled, voice shaking as he tried to explain as quickly as possible. “It’s because of something that happened when I was younger.”

“Is it something Sam knows?”

Dean shook his head, even though he knew that it wouldn’t be easy for any of them to see. “I never told him, so he never found out.”

There was silence, until Lucifer whispered. “Dean, what happened?”

Dean started to shake, even as he tried to force the words out. “Dad…..John, he never really left us enough. Not enough food, even less money, and you’ve seen Sam. He ate a lot as a kid, and I had to keep him from starving somehow.”

There was a horrified gasp from someone, and Dean hurried to try and explain, even though he knew he was likely making things worse. “It only happened a few times, and I only got caught once! And by the time Sam was old enough to suspect anything, I was able to get a real job, so no one ever knew!”

The blanket was slowly pulled back, and Dean was shocked to see Michael with tears streaming down his face, looking more upset than Dean had ever seen him. “Sweetheart, that’s not the point,” he whispered, reaching out to place a hand on Dean’s cheek after a moment. “You never should have been put into that situation in the first place, especially when you were so young, and there were things that could have happened to keep the situation from ever happening in the first place.”

There was a shifting, and Dean saw one of Lucifer’s wings appear to cover him, adding to the soothing weight atop him. “You said you got caught? Please don’t tell me you were….” he trailed off for a moment, before whispering softly, voice breaking from the distress he was clearly feeling. “Were you selling yourself?”

“Lucifer!” Raphael’s sharp voice cut through the shame that was building again, even as Dean looked away again, not wanting to face any of them, and the judgment that was bound to be there. There were more words exchanged in hushed Enochian, but he couldn’t understand any of it.

There was more shifting, until someone was pulling him close. “Just relax, Sweetheart. You can tell us more later, when you’re ready to.” There was a kiss to the top of his head, as all three of the archangels moved to hold him close, and Dean sniffled, nuzzling into whoever had ended up at his front, before settling down to try and sleep.


End file.
